In recent time, various types of magnet toys, as toys for encouraging creativities of infants or small children, are developed such that the children can assemble several blocks using magnets to joyfully make buildings, cars, robots and the like.
The magnet toy is basically configured in a manner of mounting a magnet onto each surface of a toy main body such that toys can be freely assembled to each other by a mutual attachment (attraction) between the magnets.
However, the magnetic coupling using the magnets is merely achieved by a surface-to-surface contact between blocks. Accordingly, the coupling is instable. Consequently, the magnet-mounted toys may have several disadvantages of, for example, easy destroy while assembling the toys or playing with a completely-assembled toy, being tired of easily disassembled or destroyed toys depending on ages, and the like.
Therefore, a method of more inspiring creative abilities of infants is continuously required.